


Molberry Marriage

by threewalls



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Community: ff_fortnightly, Double Drabble, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Politics, Queer Themes, Women Being Awesome, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-30
Updated: 2009-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>"My congratulations, Your Honour. Your good news precedes you."</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Molberry Marriage

The cafe is run by two women who call each other sister, though one is dark and the other so fair. When Drace enters the room upstairs, Lorica is standing at parade rest, but not at ease.

"My congratulations, Your Honour. Your good news precedes you."

Judge Lorica attends the Ninth's business, and it can only be more luck that she is not on deployment this day. Her fine, tight braids slide through Drace's fingers when they kiss, but Lorica does not melt against her.

"Is this good-bye, Sir? As a magister, you cannot court blackmail..."

Vayne Solidor already knows Drace's secret. He told her, not eight hours ago, that he chose her because he knows no man will lead her loyalty astray. Secrecy is no lasting protection, but it has bought her power. Drace will not be shamed from exercising the extraordinary rights granted her.

"A magister is exempt from his father's authority," Drace says, sinking to her knees, though her eyes never leave her lover's. "He-- she-- must form her own. Would you do me the honour of joining my household?"

"Oh." Lorica reaches her hands down to pull Drace up. "Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir. I would."


End file.
